Culpa ambigua
by El dodi
Summary: No se molesten en leer el primer episodio, pues planeó cambiarlo. El 2do y el 3ro los dejaré tal cuál.
1. mañana

Era un día cualquiera, el sol se alzaba a lo lejos, los adultos, jóvenes y niños se preparaban para el día a día...

Nuestro protagonista con nieve en el tejado se levantaba desganado, cómo un zombie que respondía a necesidades primordiales. "Otro día más"-pensó- aletargado por la falta de sueño que le causo el problema de la noche anterior. Con suspiro tan largo y muerto qué enorgullecería a su gótica hermana, comenzó su mañana. Intentar hacer un desayuno para sus hijos... Cada mañana y noche era un rutina para nuestro amigo, preguntandose: "que fue lo que hice", "por qué no pensé mejor las cosas ?" consiguiendo así mil razones para mandar todo al caño e irse sin dejar rastro alguno... Pero también encontraba 1 razón para no hacerlo, está siempre sujeta a sus hijos, para luego por la noche no poder dormir por la culpa que en su conciencia de la existencia de los mismos.

-Hola papa ! -Lo saludo la pequeña Lacy, sacándolo de su trance, dándose cuenta de que llego a la cocina sin uso consiente de su cuerpo.

-Hola cariño... Cómo estás ?-Intentando recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido hasta llegar a la cocina para no levantar sospecha

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo. Cuando llegué estabas con cara de bobo mirando la cocina.

Ante esa situación solo supo inventarse una horrible excusa. -Eh?, no, yo solo estaba... pensando que cocinar para la cena. Si!, eso...- Intentando fingir una sorísa para evitar que su hija sospechara.

-Pero sabes que la tía Luan hoy va a cocinar para nosotros...-Retruco la atleta- Papa, estás bien ?

Ante esa simple pregunta los nervios de lincoln despegaron. Sin saber qué hacer o a quien acudir, buscando desesperadamente con la vista algo que lo sacara de esté lío. Lincoln estaba apunto de decir algo, cuando los vio... los ojos de su hija, los ojos de su bebe estaban llenos de confusión, miedo. Y pudieron estar llenos de lagrimas, pudieron... De no ser que linconl hiciera lo que mejor sabe hacer: Cuidar y amar a su familia. Con una sorisa tranquilizadora, y ojos llenos de determinación, lincoln abrazo a su pequeña con todo el amor del mundo, evitando así una posible catastrofe. acariciando la cabeza de su niña, y haciendo uso de la voz más relajada posible le dijo: -hey, hey, tranquila, nada me sucede pequeña, solo lo olvide que Luan cocinaría hoy, es todo.

-Pero... -intento insistir.

Viendo que su hija aún tenia dudas sabía que tendría que recurrir al "soborno" -No me sucede nada Lacy, en serio, es más, qué te parece si después de trabajar vamos solo los 2 a la pista de hielo y jugamos hasta el almuerzo ?

Su mirada vaciló. Quería saber que sucedía, quería ayudar a su padre con lo que sea que le sucediera, pero el qué su padre le hiciera esa oferta era algo que no se presenta todos los día, más teniendo en cuanta que son 10 niños a los cueles debe atender. Pero... tenia que saber que estaba sucediendo, que provocaba la actitud tan rara que arrastraba desde hace 1 mes.- Papa, pero yo...

-Si te portas bien, también te llevare por hamburguesas.-Usó su as bajo la manga.

-... Solo los 2 ?

-Solo los 2, mi pequeña campeona.- Y con eso lincoln pudo calmar a la bestia, se salvo de algo que parecía inminente. Ahora solo le quedaba el resto de éste-.

-Lincoln !

Con ese ultimo grito sabia lo que vendría a ahora no sería nada grato. Con paso presuroso, Lynn bajaba las escaleras trayendo una camisa sucia en sus manos. Sujetandola con ira, ojos llorosos y una cara de pocos amigos, hizo desvanecer a los otros niños en sus respectivas habitaciones. Con miedo de lo que le fuera a pasar, lincoln Tomo a lacy en sus brazos. Ella respondió imitando el gesto de terror de su padre se aferro a el con todas sus fuerzas esperando lo peor. Algo a lo que todos los niños de la familia loud temían, a la tia Lynn loud jr enojada.

Sin importar el motivo que fuera nadie quería hacer enojar a una campeón olímpico de 3 artes marciales, nadie. Cuando vieron que estaba frente a ellos supieron que era su fin.

Intentando calmarse un poco y evitar dañar a un inocente, Lynn hablo: -Lacy, regresa a tu cuarto, papa y yo tenemos que hablar.-

Contundente como nadie, hizo respetar su titulo cómo: "la loud más temible". Pero su hija en un arranque de valor quiso intentar proteger de lo que sea que su madre acuse a su padre. Con un lento movimiento de labios, Lacy estuvo por decir algo pero, Vio los ojos de ira de su madre. Una ira que pocos días se mostraba(salvo cuando alguien intenta dañar a su hija o sobrinos). - S-si mama! - En acto de cobardía salió disparada de los brazos de su padre, intentando buscar refugio de la implacable ira de su "querida madre". Lincoln con una cara estoica, pero con unos ojos que gritaban "NO ME DEJES !" se alegro, y se sintió traicionado por su hija. Pero ahora, ahora viene lo peor, ahora tiene que enfrentar solo a su "amada esposa".

-¡¿ Y BIEN ?!- dijo mordazmente

Pudo jurar que vio chispas cuando dijo esa ultima frase, y con todo el miedo posible respondió.- Y bien qué-e... ?- Con todo lo que implicaba para ella esa frase se arriesgo. El sabia que no podía hacer nada sin información, aún si la forma de obtenerla pudiera empeorar las cosas.

-¡ NO TE HAGAS EL TONTO LINCOLN !, TÚ BIEN SABES DE LO QUÉ HABLO!- Grito-Dicho eso tiro la camisa al suelo.

El aún sin comprender el por que de la ira de lynn se atrevió a preguntar. -Qué hay con esa camisa ?

La ira de Lynn se calmo por un breve tiempo, casi como si nunca hubiera estado, solo para volver con más intensidad con cada palabra que salia.-Qué que hay con está camisa ?... QUÉ hay con está camisa? QUÉ, QUE HAY CON ÉSTA CAMISA ?! ESO ES LO QUE PREGUNTAS !?

\- S-si ?-Murmuro en cobardía

Se acerco violentamente hacia el, levantando la camisa y tirando algunas sillas de por medio. -TE DIRE LO QUE PASA CON ESTA CAMISA !- Con toda la fuerza que pudo, sujetó a lincoln y restregó la camisa en la cara de lincoln, una y otra vez, hasta que sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas y su agarre pereciera fuerza.

-P-por qué? E-es que no soy tan b-buena q-que tienes que buscar a otras?- pregunto con dolor y desprecio.

Con una sonrisa en su rostro se quito la camisa de su cara, y trato de calmarla.

ella al ver esa sonrisa en su rostro solo pudo enojarse.-QUE ES TAN GRACIOSO ?, O ES QUE TE COMPLACE VERME ASÍ?!

La sonrisa se borro. procedió a pellizcarse el hombro, cosa que notó, haciendo que se confundiera.

-Esto debe de ser una horrible pesadilla, porqué por un segundo te escuche decir una tontería cómo: "me complace verte sufrir". Tal vez Lisa me hizo probar otro de sus experimentos, porqué si no es así debo de estar loco para escucharte decir semejante cosa.

Más que traquilizarla, esto hizo que se enfureciera aun más. -ES QUÉ ESTO TE PARECE UN JUEGO ?!

-No puedo tomarte en serio cuando actúas así Lynn, por favor cálmate y hablemos, estoy seguro que esto es solo un gran malentendido.- intententó razonar.

-DE QUE QUIERES HABLAR ?!, DE CÓMO ME ENGAÑASTE Y TE FUISTE CON UNA CUALQUIERA ?!-

-Lynn eso no fue lo que paso, tan solo déjame...

-QUÉ ? ESO QUIERES QUE HAGA, QUE TE DEJE PARA QUE PUEDAS IRTE CON OTRAS DEJANDO A NUESTRA FAMILIA ATRÁS ?! ESO QUIERES QUE HAGA LINCOLN ?!

Un golpe seco, sonoro y doloroso para cualquiera que lo escuchara, junto a eso la cara de impresión de Lynn tanto cómo de los otro niños que estaban expectantes de lo que sea que fuera a suceder. Cuando Lynn iba a responder el golpe, recibió otro, y junto a este un grito de un lincoln que decir que estaba enojado, era insultarlo. anonadada solo pudo ver a lincoln y esperar lo que sea. -Nunca vuelvas a decir eso Lynn loud jr, me escuchaste ? NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR QUE YO DEJARÍA A MI FAMILIA! NUNCA VUELVAS A INSINUAR QUE LOS CAMBIARÍA POR LO QUE SEA!

El crescendo en su vos solo fue opacado por la fuerza aplicada para sujetarla. -NUNCA VUELVAS A DECIR SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!-Tomando un poco de aire, prosiguió -Los amo a todos y a cada uno de ustedes... sin importar qué, siempre los amaré y proteger... Jamás los cambiaría. Con eso ultimo dicho, lincoln soltó a llorar en amargura sin perder contacto visual con Lynn. Y le dolía, le dolía bastante que su familia pensara así de el, que creyeran que no los amaba, que no aria lo que fuera por ellos con tal de verlos bien.

Lynn aún procesando lo que acababa de ocurrir reacciono al ver a lincoln tan...destrozado, dolido, y saber que ella era la causa de ese malestar hizo que se sintiera la peor persona en la fas de la tierra.

Ahora con lagrimas que llovían a cantaros, la abrazo con todo el amor que su abrazo podría brindar, haciendo que ella quebrara también.

Poniendo su cara contra el pecho de lincoln y arrodillándose al no tener fuerzas para nada más. Después de un momento lincoln subió la mirada, sólo para encontrar a 8 de sus hijos observando la escena con ojos llenos de lagrimas. éste al notarlo hizo un gesto para que se unieran al abrazo, cosa a la que nadie se recistio, creando así el abrazo más lleno de lagrimas, mocos, y por supuesto amor.

Luego de que todo se calmara, las preguntas de los chicos no tardaron en llover- Se los explicaré después.-dijo, cosa que para su sorpresa funciono, llevandose a Lynn al cuarto que solía ser de sus padres para así aclarar todo.

-Lynn.-dijo con el tono mas suave que pudo.

Cabizbaja no se atrevía a siquiera hablar.

-Lynn, vamos, sabias que podías venir a pedirme explicaciones sin hacer todo este lío.- le reprocho.

Ella no respondió.

-Podrías explicarme que sucedió ?

Preguntó Lincoln sin malicia alguna, cosa que irrito un poco a lynn que esté fuera así de despistado, está dio un suspiro antes de hablar. -Lincoln yo... Yo no sé qué me paso. Todo fue tan rápido, hace unos momentos estaba buscando la ropa sucia de los niños, y la tuya, pero cuando estoy por llevarla, Noto que ésta tiene un olor diferente, luego vi una marca de labial en el pecho y, y... Yo solo pensé que tu estabas, q-qué tu estabas...

Antes de poder continuar, lincoln sujeto sus manos haciéndole sabe que era suficiente

-Pudiste venir a preguntarme en vez enojarte por nada, te pude explicar lo que sucedió con Ronnie.-explicó cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Al escuchar el nombre de el primer amor de lincoln, Lynn sólo pudo apretar más las manos, haciendo más claro el odio que le tenia a la latina. al notar esto lincoln trato de calmarla: -Hey, tranquila, ella está casada, solo me la topé por accidente el trabajo.

-Y Qué hacia santiago en Tú trabajo ?- Preguntó mordazmanete

-Estaba visitando a su esposo que trabajo conmigo, ya conoces a jeff.-respondió con tranquilidad

-Eso no explica el labial, ni el perfume impregnado en tu camisa.-retruco.

-El labial es de Leía, y el perfume fue por el abrazo que nos dimos al volver a vernos, y del resto que nos dimos cuando llame a clyde para volver a juntarnos como antes.

-Tan pegada estuvo contigo para que se te pegara su perfume ?

-Lynn, basta, estás buscando problemas donde no los hay.-

-Es que yo solo... Tienes razón linc, lo siento.

Un beso, y un abraso que duraron lo suficiente para que lynn se le despejaran las dudas, junto a una sonrisa y ojos que solo mostraban devoción pura a lo que veían.

-Lynn, se lo impulsiva y pasional que puedes llegar a ser, pero por favor, que estó no vuelva a suceder.

Lynn abrazo a lincoln como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir para decirle suavemente. -Perdón por todo... No volverá a pasa, lo prometo- Aferrándose más después de decir eso.

Absortos en su feliz resolución, ninguno de los 2 escucho al resto de hermanas llegar, o su coro -Ya llegamos!

El resto de la familia había llegado de un viaje al centro comercial sólo para encontrar una "escena" que sólo Lynn podría generar. Lori tomo la palabra: -ok,que fue lo que sucedió aquí ? -

Mientras el resto de hermanas se hacían mil preguntas sobro la "Escena", Luna divisó las camisa sucia de lincoln. la tomó con disgusto y señaló el problema- Encontré al causante de todo.

Acto seguido la camada de hermanas divisó el labial de una extraña. Lori con suma velocidad arrebato la camisa de las manos de luna, e inhalo.

-Espero tengas una buena explicación para esto Lincoln... -mientras cedía la evidencia a sus hermanas continuó- Porqué esto no te saldrá nada barato.

Lincoln miró a Lynn esperando que ella entendiera el"ayúdame por favor"qué gritaban sus ojos. la respuesta de lynn no tardo en llegar en forma de un agarre más fuerte, cosa que las hermanas no dejaron pasar.

-No creas que Lynn de salvara de esto lincoln! -dijo Lola mientras tomaba terreno- Si crees qué uhff... -antes de acercarse más, Lori y Luna la detuvieron

-Lo hablaremos más tarde, más calmados. -sentenció luna antes de irse a la habitación que compartía con sus hijos

-Pero... -con una mirada Leni(cosa que nadie espero) ceso todo intento de Lola por increpar lo establecido- Está bien, ven Lana, tienes qué enseñarles a las niñas a distinguir los tipos de hierbas venenosas antes de su excursión. niñas, vamos arriba.

-Pero mama, queremo-. -interrumpidas por Lana quien dijo:

-Niñas,vamos arriba, su padre y su tía necesitan estar solos.

-Y eso va para todos. -agregó Lori.

De mala gana, uno a uno fueron dejando el lugar para retirarse a sus habitaciones, o reiniciar sus actividades; no si antes desearle suerte a Lincoln.

Mientras,las recién llegadas intentaban hacer sus deberes intentando calmarse; Cosa dificil dada la situación.

-Lynn, tenemos que movernos, no podemos quedarnos así todo el día. -Lincoln trato de levantar le los ánimos con su mejor sonrisa- Hay mucho que hacer, y... -logrando levantar la, no pudo ver el terrible abrazo que le esperaba.

-... Hey, Ly-ynn, Hay algo llamado óxigen-.

Ignorando la evidente falta de oxigeno de lincoln. Lynn siguió con el mortal y desesperado abrazo. -Perdón por todo esto.- dijo lynn antes de soltarlo, solo para darle un par de segundos antes de besarlo con delicadeza e irse, y cumplir su rol como madre. dejando atrás a un Lincoln medio muerto.

recuperando el aliento, intento-"Será mejor que tengas una buena explicación para esto"-. el fugaz recuerdo de Lori y el resto de sus hermanas, hizo presente el peor de los escenarios para nuestro albino. Qué no pudo hacer mas qué sentenciar todo con un:

-Aaahh...-suspiro.

* * *

Posible.

Cuando su madre dijo qué "era un caso perdido" no supe que responder,se supone qué tus padres te aman incondicionalmente, y qué si algo te sucede moveran planetas de ser necesario. No sé qué cara puse, pero por su reacción parecia no importarle mucho, cómo si fuera algo de cada día, cómo si se te quemara la cena, o si rompiste un jarron por error... Ella así lo veía, el tener qué darles antidepresivos a tu hija, porqué de otro modo todo se acabo, un simple error

Cómo matas el ambiente en pocos segundos?

Decir que tu hija que sufre de depresión no es más que un caso perdido, es una buena forma de que te den una expresión de repudio, si ésta será en forma fiscia o verbal, es otro asunto.

En 2 movimientos ella se paro y excuso para lavar los trastes, dejando me ahí en medio de la sala de estar, en un sillón que rechinaba cada vez que te movias, un té a medio tomar, y con un sentimiento de vacio... Por primera vez sentí algo qué no era lastima por mi. quien diria que sería de está forma?. Me levante y fuí escaleras arriba, no sé que intentaba, o que pretendía, pero no podía escuchar algo cómo eso y dejarlo así sin más. Cúando estaba por subir escuché qué se estaba despidiendo de mi, pidendo me que cerrara bien la puerta al salir. La bilis gritaba salir de mi boca, quería gritarle, quería decirle a esa arpía ochentera, mil cosas, ya no aguantaba más. A punto de dirigirme a la cocina, alguien me detuvo. No sé imaginan mi sorpresa al saber quien fué. nada más que Tayler, el hermano menor de tan sólo 9 años. Cada vez qué recuerdo que el tiene qué vivir todo ésto, y qué siempre tiene un sonrisa en su rostro.


	2. Chapter 2

El sol se ocultaba poco a poco, los ultimos rayos de sol estaban al alba, lacy y lincoln se encontraban en esperando a la grua en la pista de patinaje, gracias a que el "nuevo" auto de lincoln sufriera un altercado,pero padre e hija disfrutaron una tarde juntos que no olvidarían, una simple averia en el auto no les borraria su sonrisa. Miesntras lincoln estaba comunicandole a su familia que llegaría tarde, lacy estaba pensativa a su lado.

Llegaremos tarde chicas, el auto tuvo una avería. Env5:01

Lynn: Seguro que no quieres que llame un taxi?

Luan: Donde dices que está la pista de jokey ?

Luna: Broh, Si quieres le puedo pedir a chunk que los busqué.

Lisa: Es menester que todos estemos a la hora de la cena, enviaré un vehículo de inmediato.

Lucy: Sabía que los augurios se cumplirián, puedo pedirles un taxi y hacerles un conjuro para la buena suerte, si lo desean

Lola: Lincoln!, te dije que no compraras esa porquería de auto, apuesto que Lana piensa igual.

Lana: Te lo advertí lincoln, ese auto es una basura, pero bueno, si quieres te paso a buscar.

Lori: Te lo dijimos lincoln, literalmente te dijimos qué ese auto era una estafa, y ahora estás varado. enviaré un taxi por ustedes.

Leni: Linky, si quieres vamos a buscarte

chicas tranquilas, la grúa está en camino, estamos bien.

llegaremos para la cena, lo prometo. Visto 5:15

-Me vas a decir que pasa, o es que tengo cara de adivino?- preguntó Lincoln que había notado la "curiosa" actirud de su hija.

Lacy no respondió, miro a un lado evitando la mirada de su padre, haciendo qué este se preocupara. acercando a lazy con un abraso y burlando sus defensas emocionales dijo.

-Todo está-. -

-Papa... -Interrumpió Lac .

-dime que sucede lacy. - Su tóno hizo evidente la preocupación que tenía.

-Papa, qué te sucede? Por qué actúas tan raro ?- Esa fue la primera estocada.

-No sé a que te refieres cariño, raro cómo ?- refuto en defensa.

-No te hagas el tonto, has estado más de un mes así... Acaso te despidieron del trabajo? alguna de mis tías te lastimo, o algo ?-

-Wow, wow, wow tranquila baquero, estás sacando muchas conclusiones de la nada. lacy estoy bien, no me despidieron y tus tías me aman. Porqué había de estar mal ?- Trato de tranquilizarla con un sonrisa.

-Ya no finjas, todos lo sabemos papa, Qué sucede? porqué actúas tan raro con todos?

Cada palabra que lacy soltaba eran estocadas con gracia y contundencia. Embistiendo a lincoln en sus puntos más débiles, dejándolo sin defensa alguna.

Por mas que intentara no lograba encontrar una excusa creíble, ya la dijo todas. uso todo su arsenal hace ya una semanas, y sin más antelación la fortaleza que lincoln creó, se derrumbo sin previo aviso. ya no pudo ocultarlo más, ya era tarde, para su fortuna solo estaban ellos 2.

Suavizando su voz dijo: -Lacy, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, verdad ?

-Si papi -respondió algo confundida.

-Sabes que no te cambiaría por nada, verdad ?- volvió a preguntar.

-Si... lo sé- respondió con un nudo generandose en su garganta.

-Entonces espero que entiendas que no quiero hablar de eso lacy, es algo de lo que no me enorgullezco para nada. Lacy, aprecio el que me quieras ayudar, en verdad pero es mejor dejarlo así.- Su semblante alegré se esfumo dejando entrada libre a esa cara fría y estoica qué para nada caracterizaba al peliblanco.

Lacy con todo el temor en su corazón insistió. -Papa, por favor déjame ayudarte, quiero hacerlo.

Su cara una vez más cambio, enternecido por la amabilidad y desinterés altruista de su hija lincoln no aguanto a abrasarla. -Lacy por favor, tranquilízate, no me pasa nada malo, es solo que estoy un poco estresado con el trabajo, nada más. -Intento excusarse pero lacy no flaqueo ante burda escusa(ya le había dicho mejores).

-Papa por favor, dime...- Rogó por última vez usando esos ojos de cachorro que nunca fallaban con el.

Pero este no fue el caso, lincoln tomo una postura más seria y con vos dominante dijo: -Lacy, ya deja de insistir. Es suficiente a menos que quieras un castigo.- cuando dijo lo ultimo Lacy ya estaba en proceso de llanto silencioso. y el causante de ello era el, nadie más... Cualquiera diría que a lincoln se le rompería el corazón al contemplar aquella escena, y que equivocados estarían de solo pensarlo. Estaba destrozado, perturbado, asustado y en estado de shock, el solo saber que el ocasionó el llanto de una de sus hijas ya era motivo de el peor de los castigos conocidos por el hombre. Cuando porfin pudo reaccionar, Abraso y arrullo a su hija, así arreglar aquel enorme error que cometió. Lamentandose una y otra vez, con cada caricia intentaba calmar a su niñita, su bebe, su princesa... Pero no pudo, no pudo calmarla ni hacer nada, solo repitió "Perdón, perdón mi princesa, no lo volveré a hacer, no volveré a gritarte así, por favor perdóname."

Ella le creía cada palabra que decía, pero aún así no dejo de llorar... por fin pudo saber que era lo que mantenía tan distraído a su padre, y al confirmarlo no pudo hacer más que llorar, aquello que escucho por accidente un día en qué estaba jugando a las escondidas con Lenny escuchó claramente qué su padre se arrepentía de concebir a todos y cada uno de ellos... por más que intentara buscar mil explicaciones a lo que escucho no la había. Su padre, el que siempre estuvo para ellas, el que siempre estuvo en cada uno de sus juegos, que la apoyo en cada deporte tanto como pudo, tanto que estuvo en el hospital por sobre esforzar su cuerpo... Todo eso significaba algo?, lacy no sabia la respuesta, Y tampoco la quería, ella solo quería estar con su padre y nada más.

La noche llego y con ella la grúa. Lincoln no estaba seguro de regresar a casa, ya no estaba seguro si valía la pena, no estaba seguro de tener 1 sola razón para aguantar un día más. Con su hija dormida en brazos subió a la grúa para que los lleve a casa. Un viaje 30 minutos que parecieron eternos. Ya no sabía que hacer, "El hombre del plan" estaba completamente muerto. 5 minutos en frente de la puerta, 5 minutos pensando que hacer, 5 minutos en los que evito que el frío de la noche molestara a su bebe.

La puerta se abre, y todos voltean expectantes lo que sucediera. Esperando ver un montón de mujeres preocupadas por su marido, su hermano, su protector. Pero nadie se esperaría ver a un lincoln con ojos muertos y semblante decadente, junto a una lacy dormida qué mostraba no querer soltarlo jamas, antes de que alguien reaccionara, el hablo: -iré a dormir, hoy fue un largo día.

Frío, seco y contundente fueron las palabras dichas por lincoln. aunque tardaron en reaccionar ante tal escena, las hermanas e hijas de albino no lo dejarían así como así, quería preguntar hasta que se les secara la garganta, o hasta recibir un castigo por la insistencia, pero nadie vio venir el...

-Quiero estar sólo, por favor.- Cual hoja recién pulida, la tajada de las cortantes palabras de lincon fueron limpias, y nadie puedo objetar ante ello, nadie se movió o dijo algo después... ni siquiera la bebe. Con paso firme se fue a su habitación llevándose a lacy con sigo. El cerrojo se escucho con un eco abrumador en la casa loud. La comida fue silenciosa, aburrida, insípida, casi nadie toco su plato... Y con esa pesadumbre la luna llego a lo alto dando por fin las 12, hora de dormir, hora de poder descansar para todos en la casa loud, todos menos el... Una noche más sin dormir, y una razón menos para aguantar.


	3. Chapter 3

Los primeros rayos del sol se asoman por la ventana, débiles dejan ver un día gris. los árboles pintados en permanente ocaso; semi secos, dan aviso de llegada del próximo mantel polar.

Y así, los vientos del norte hacen acto de presencia, azotando el ocaso eterno. Aullando, buscan alguna víctima para sus gélidas fauces, algún valiente que sea tan tonto cómo para encararlo, o un algún crédulo que sé haya confiado por la anterior noche cálida.

Una peculiar mañana de sábado, ya eran las 10AM y todo el vecindario estaba en sepulcral silencio. algúnos vecinos, aliviados en sus cálidas camas, daban gracias por el extraordinario acontecimiento, otros, entraron en pánico, resguardándose como podían en sus fortalezas de edredones, aguardando la llegada de lo peor, Pero…, Quién diría que la causa de tal dualidad en los vecinos, sea la casa Loud, y tan solo por guardar silencio a las 10 AM.

Encontrando por fin una victima, las gélidas bestias se cuelan vertiginosamente en la habitación dónde padre e hija descansaban plácidamente. Ante la sorpresiva entrada del clima invernal, se despiertan abruptamente, dejando atrás el cálido confort de sus sueños.

-Cierra la ventana!- El suplicar de su hija, junto al invernal clima, hizo que reaccionara presurosamente, y con paso veloz puso fin a la cacería.

Sintiendo un frio irregular en su abdomen, el consciente se le presentó en forma de una pequeña mancha húmeda en su camisa, camisa que no se había cambiado desde ayer, desde su salida con su niña. Volteando a ver a su hija, pudo notar sus ojos enrojecidos, hinchados, que sólo dejaban ver la repercusión de sus fallas.

-Cariño, vuelve a dormir, aún es temprano…-

-…

Aunque breve, el silencio en la habitación dejaba ver un ambiente que ambos interpretaban igual, vacío, un sabor amargo del cúal sabían el origen.

Sin responder directamente, Lacy se vuelve a tapar, intentado disimular su urgencia en volver a los brazos de Morfeo. Deseaba pronto volver a ese mundo surrealista, dónde podía practicar deportes con sus hermanas todo el día, dónde podía descansar en los brazos de su madre, dónde sus dudas se disipan ante la presencia de su onírico padre.

Entre suspiros, Lincoln revisó el viejo relój qué algúna vez perteneció a sus padres, ya eran las 10:15

 _Tock tock*_ \- Lincoln, estás despierto?

La suave y desagarrada voz de Leny se escucha con timidez a través de la puerta, pero…, Dudo en responder, aún que eso sea cómo patear un cachorro en plena lluvia torrencial.

-Linc, ¿Está todo bien? S-si hay algún problema podemos solucionarlo juntos, cómo familia, cómo siempre lo hacemos, cómo… cómo siempre lo haces…

Sus últimas palabras sonaron apagadas, cómo si de culpa se tratase. ¿No lo entiendo, por qué ella sentiría culpa? Soy yo el único culpable de todo esto, yo y mis estúpidos deseos carnales. Fui yo quién nos arrastro a esta horrible situación, quién por mucho que haga no logra darles lo que cada una merece, y soy yo el único que se está acobardando.

-Linc, si-i es-s.

-Tía? Tía, mi papi no está. Fue a trabajar temprano.

Oh, Lacy, ¿eres tú cariño? ¿Dices que Lincoln se fue temprano, un sábado? - Se notaba a leguas su intento de recomponerse y, por mucho que intente, su voz se sigue rompiendo a cada instante, cómo mi corazón al saberme responsable de esto.

Y yo solo estaba ahí, parado cual estúpido, perdido en mi telaraña de pensamientos. Nunca de percaté de cuando Lacy se levantó, o por cuánto tiempo estuvo haciendo ese ademán para que guardase silencio.

-Si, llamaron bastante temprano. algún tonto error de un pasante, no le entendí bien

-Ya veo… Pero tu cariño, ¿estás bien?

-... Si tía, estoy bien, sólo quiero dormir un poco más.

Las lágrimas empezaban a surgir del pálido rostro de mi niña, y cuando terminaron de caer las primeras gotas, su rostro estaba, otra vez, cubierto entre sábanas y edredones.

-Lacy, di necesitas algo, lo que sea, dímelo ¿sí?

Los minutos se volvieron eternidades hasta que por fin pude escuchar su puerta cerrarse.

A cada paso que me aproximaba, podía ver cómo mi pequeña temblaba en silencioso llanto, y cuando Por fin la tuve al alcance de mis brazos; por un momento, al sentir que me acercaba, ella se alejó, cómo si yo le fuera a hacer algo. Estoy dolido, pero no puedo culparla, con todo lo que ocurrió esto era de-

-Por fav-vor, no me a-abandones.- entre lágrimas y mocos, sus súplicas cortaron mis pensamientos, eso y el repentino y desesperado abrazo posterior.

-Nunca lo haré, nunca las dejaré solas.

-De verdad?

Sin saber si lo que estoy diciendo es verdad, sigo dejando que mi corazón nublado en culpa y amor continúe hablando, pues parecen ser su sol primaveral en plena tempestad.

De verdad cariño, de verdad. - le doy un beso, la acurruco junto a mi, y mientras acaricio su pequeña espalda envuelta en sábanas y edredones, hasta quedarnos dormidos.

La naturaleza, tan inquieta y estruendosa, deja salir todo lo previsto y más. Y por la ventana se divisa una tempestad, preparada para arrasar con todo, pero sin inmutarse las llamas muertas danzan al unísono junto a la escarcha, sin importar la vorágine tempestuosa que se aproxime, ellas danzarán.


End file.
